The Day You Went Away
by SilentRoses
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Our Farewell". Harrys POV. Sadfic. Nachdem Severus Snape den Kampf gegen den Fluch Voldemorts verloren hat, fühlt Harry sich allein und verloren. Kann ihm jemand helfen? Und wenn ja, wer wird es sein? R&R Please!!


**Titel:** The Day You Went Away  
**Autor:** SilentRose  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter / Severus Snape (kein Slash)  
**Genre:** Drama / Sadfic  
**Raiting:** G, bestenfalls vielleicht PG, aber wohl eher net  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und alle dazugehörigen Personen, Schauplätze, Ereignisse und was nicht noch alles, gehören J.K. Rowling und diversen Firmen, an die sie die Rechte verkauft hat. Ich gehöre leider nicht dazu, aber das hält wohl niemanden mehr davon ab, sie sich gelegentlich mal auszuleihen ;o)  
Mit dieser Geschichte wird natürlich ** kein Geld verdient**.  
Das Lied „The Day You Went Away" ist ein © Copyright von "Persephone". Wenn man depressive und etwas alternative Musik mag, empfehle ich den Kauf dieser CD wärmstens ^^  
  
**Summary:** Fortsetzung zu „Our Farewell". Ich empfehle, die Geschichte erst zu lesen, wenn das nicht schon geschehen ist. Geht zwar auch ohne, aber es ist besser, sie zu kennen.  
Harrys POV. Wie geht es Harry, nachdem Severus für immer aus seinem Leben verschwunden ist? Ist er von nun an wirklich allein oder wird es jemanden oder etwas geben, an dem sich der Junge, der lebt festhalten kann?  


**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Day You Went Away  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
Das Feuer im Kamin prasselt und knistert. Die Flammen schlagen hoch und erreichen fast den oberen Rahmen der Kaminöffnung. Die kunstvollen Gryffindor-Löwen in der feinen Textur des Steins sind sicher glühend heiß und einen Moment muß ich mit mir kämpfen, nicht einfach aufzustehen und sie zu berühren.  
Ich tue es letztendlich nur nicht, weil mir mit einem Schlag wieder schmerzhaft bewußt wird, daß es nichts bringen wird. Doch, Schmerzen vielleicht, aber keine Wärme.  
Schmerzen habe ich genug.  
Aber kalt ist mir und nichts kann diese Kälte vertreiben. Weil es nicht mein Körper ist, der kalt und unbeweglich ist. Die Kälte steckt in meinem Herzen, meiner Seele.

_„Versinken wir mal wieder im Selbstmitleid, Potter? Der Goldene Junge und seine ewige Sucht nach Mitleid!"_

klingt plötzlich die mehr als vertraute Stimme in meinen Ohren. Sanft und gleichzeitig schneidend, hart wie Eisen und doch so weich wie Seide, kalt wie Eis und doch so warm und einladend wie schwerer, warmer Samt.  
Schwarzer Samt, düster und schützend.  
Ich lächle und schlage die Augen nieder, aber ich falle nicht darauf herein, drehe mich nicht um. – Denn ich weiß, daß niemand hinter mir steht.  
Severus Snape ist tot.  
Meine Augen brennen wie die Hölle und ich kneife sie so fest zusammen, daß ich Sternchen sehe. Hauptsache die Tränen schaffen es nicht, mich zu besiegen. Ich bin stärker als die Tränen!

_***The birds hid in the trees***_

„Harry?" Wie lange ist es jetzt her, daß Severus das zu mir gesagt hat? Diese Worte, ich habe sie so oft gehört, fast jeden Tag, seit dem ersten Schultag meines sechsten Schuljahres. Seit dem ersten Tag unserer Partnerschaft, meines Trainings.  
Wieder dieses Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, aber diesmal spüren ich ein verräterisches Zittern, das meine Fassade niederreißen will.  
Achtzehn Monate lang fast jeden Tag diese Worte und jetzt werde ich sie nie wieder hören.  
Die Stimme, die Worte, das alles existiert von nun an nur noch in meiner Erinnerung.  
„Harry?!" Es ist so grotesk. Er war immer da, über Jahre hab ich ihn gehaßt, und jetzt ist er weg und ich fühle mich leer, wertlos, allein gelassen. Ich hasse Snape nicht! Ich vermisse ihn und der Schmerz ist fast körperlich.  
„HARRY!"  
Warum müssen sie mich immer stören? Warum sehen sie nicht daß ich sie nicht brauche? Sie sollen endlich abhauen!  
„Hermine?" meine Stimme bricht. Ich habe sie seit Stunden nicht genutzt. Die Stille war gut, vielleicht bleibe ich dabei.  
„Komm Harry," wieder Hermines sanfte Stimme, eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter, „Laß uns schlafen gehen." Ich weiß, ich starre sie an und aus ihrem besorgten Gesicht kann ich herauslesen, daß mein Blick leer ist. Endlich finde ich wieder etwas Kraft und wende das Gesicht von ihr ab, zurück zu meinem tröstenden Feuer. Warum tröstet es mich? Tröstet es mich?  
Der Druck von Hermines Hand auf meine Schulter verstärkt sich ein wenig, doch ich gebe ihr nicht nach. Sie versteht mich nicht, Ron versteht mich nicht, aber es ist gut so. Die beiden sollen es nicht verstehen. Wenn sie es verstehen würden, würden sie den Schmerz erkennen. Ich habe Angst, daß sie ihn vielleicht empfinden könnten. Dieser Schmerz ist nicht für sie bestimmt, sie sollen glücklich sein.  
„Ich möchte noch ein wenig alleine sein, Hermine." Das ist mein erster vollständiger Satz seit Severus...  
Ich möchte endlich an etwas Anderes denken! Aber darauf kann ich nicht hoffen. Es sind erst Stunden und trotzdem kommt es mir vor wie ein ganzes Leben.  
Hermine sieht mich an. Ich fühle ihren Blick auf mir ruhen, aber schließlich gibt sie auf. Mit einem resignierten Seufzen verläßt sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.

**_*There wasn´t the smallest breeze*_**

Die Stille ist zurück, meine Stille. Platz für meine Gedanken.  
Gedanken sind böse. Dieser Gedanke läßt mich lächeln, bitter zwar, aber doch ein Lächeln.  
Die Stille breitet sich auf das ganze Haus aus. Gryffindor schläft ein. Keine Ahnung, wie spät es ist.  
Ich ziehe meine Beine auf den Sessel, meine Knie berühren meine Brust und langsam umschlinge ich sie mit meinen Armen, lege meinen Kopf auf meinen Knien ab.  
Ob ich mich so klein gemacht habe, wie ich mich fühle? Ist vermutlich nicht möglich.  
Merlin! Ich bin so erbärmlich! Aber ich kann nichts tun, meine Kraft ist mit ihm gestorben.  
  
Sein Gesicht ist weiß wie Marmor, sein schwarzes Haar umrahmt und betont es. Er sieht so entspannt und friedlich aus, die ganzen harten Kanten und Linien sind aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie und warum ich in die Krankenstation gekommen bin. Eben war ich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum und jetzt...  
Es ist so egal. Es interessiert mich nicht und ihn sicher auch nicht. Ich bin da und ich fühle, das ist alles, was zählt und es ist richtig. Hier ist mein Platz.  
Der Raum, in dem Severus liegt, ist viel kleiner als das Zimmer, in dem er mich verlassen hat. Hier hätte ich ihn vielleicht halten können, ihn zwingen, mich nicht allein zu lassen.

***While the woods froze in nameless grieve***

Nein, hätte ich nicht. Er hat es nicht gewollt, er wollte bei mir bleiben. Ich hätte ihn nicht halten können, weil er selbst es nicht einmal gekonnt hat. Ich bin nicht allmächtig, ich kann den Tod nicht vertreiben.  
Doch leider macht es den Schmerz noch schlimmer, weil ich es weiß.  
Nach allem, was geschehen ist, was wir gemeinsam erlebt und getan haben, bin ich trotzdem nichts weiter, als der erbärmliche Wurm, der lebt. Ohne seinen einzigen Seelenverwandten auf dieser Welt.  
Obwohl ich es in den letzten Nächten getan habe, traue ich mich jetzt nicht, mich zu ihm zu legen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er es will und ich würde nie etwas tun, was er nicht möchte. Nicht mehr. Früher war es mein höchstes Ziel, genau das zu tun, was Severus Snape in Rage bringen würde.  
Ich kann ihn nicht mehr fragen.  
Warum sind es immer diese kleinen Erkenntnisse, die einschlagen wie ein Granate, das Bewußtsein für einen Moment unter einer Schicht Eis begraben, einem ein widerlich sinkendes Gefühl im Magen verursachen? Und warum kann ich meine Erfahrungen eigentlich nicht ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben aus Erzählungen und Büchern machen? Warum muß ich immer alles selbst erleben?  
Glaubt das Schicksal denn wirklich, daß ich so begriffsstutzig bin?  
Ich habe das verräterische Brennen meiner Augen nicht bemerkt und die Tränen fließen unaufhaltsam, eine nach der anderen, immer mehr, dann plötzlich alle auf einmal.  
Aber auf einmal macht das nichts mehr. Hier sind die Tränen nicht mehr so schlimm. Weil ich ihm nichts erklären muß. Er versteht mich ohne Worte. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen.  
Er hat mich ohne Worte verstanden.  
Wo ich den Stuhl auf einmal hergenommen habe, auf den ich mich setze, kann ich nicht sagen. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, zu handeln, aber doch alles gar nicht mitzukriegen. Ich werde verrückt. Das muß es sein.  
Ich kann das leise, bittere Lachen nicht zurückhalten und vergrabe mein Gesicht für einen Moment in meinen Händen. Das ist einfach zu grotesk!

_***Unable to believe that this would be the day...***_

Ich blinzle die letzten Tränen weg und fahre mir mit den Händen durch die Haare, starre auf Severus' lebloses Gesicht.  
Wegen dir werde ich verrückt. Weil du nicht mehr da bist. Das glaubt mir kein Mensch. Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebte, um Voldemort Jahre später für immer von dieser Welt zu tilgen, verliert seinen Verstand, weil Severus Snape aus seinem Leben getreten ist. Weißt du was, Severus, das glaubt mir nicht einmal diese fürchterliche Kuh von Kimmkorn, wenn ich ihr das erzähle.  
Nein, keine Sorge, ich werde es ihr nicht erzählen. Sie wird es selbst herausfinden, wenn sie mich in einigen Tagen in St. Mungos besucht. Ob Dumbledore mich wohl so einfach dort hinschicken wird? Ich bin mir sicher, daß er es erst mit der „Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden" Nummer versuchen wird. Was denkst du?  
Ich kann das verächtliche, kleine Lächeln, nein, die Andeutung eines Lächelns, praktisch vor mir sehen und es ist ein tröstliches Gefühl. Wie lange werde ich mich wohl an seine Stimme, seine Gesten, seine ganz besondere Mimik noch erinnern können? Wann wird es anfangen, vor meinem inneren Augen zu verschwimmen, bis nur noch ein Schatten Wahrheit in diesen Erinnerungen liegt? Ich weiß, daß es passieren wird. Ich habe es erlebt.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie die Stimme von Cedric geklungen hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, wie sein Gesicht aussah, wenn er gelächelt hat. Es hat nicht lange gedauert, bis ich es fast vergessen hatte.  
Bei Severus wird es länger dauern, weil ich ihm näher stand, näher als er selbst wohl wußte. Aber es wird passieren. Und wenn es passiert, werde ich endgültig in diesem Sog verloren sein.

_***No more waves came rolling in***_

Nein, vorher werde ich verrückt, es macht also nichts. Ich kann ruhig vergessen. Verrückte sind glücklich, denn sie haben sich von ihren Erinnerungen, von all dem, was die anderen Realität nennen, losgesagt.

_„Es ist schon erstaunlich, wie sehr eine Person doch auf sich selbst fixiert sein kann, Potter."_

Ich blicke wieder nicht auf. Die Stimme war nur in meinem Kopf. Kein realer Severus, der mich für meine dummen Gedanken tadeln könnte.  
Aber wolltest du mir das wirklich antun, Severus? In einer Welt leben, die für mich so leer ist? Ich weiß ja selbst nicht, wie es passieren konnte, daß ausgerechnet du mein Halt werden konntest, aber es ist nun einmal passiert. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr zu ändern.  
Ich will es auch gar nicht ändern, nicht daß du das jetzt denkst. Ich hatte mit dir die beste Konstante in meinem Leben, die ich mir wünschen konnte. Es wäre nur so viel perfekter, wenn du diesen Job weiterhin machen könntest.  
Sirius, so sehr ich ihn liebe, ist kein Ersatz für dich.  
Das ist natürlich etwas, was Siri niemals erfahren wird. Es würde ihn verletzten, denn die Gründe sind wirklich absurd – was aber nichts daran ändert, daß sie wahr sind.  
Sirius liebt mich bedingungslos, manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, er vergöttert mich sogar, aber genau da liegt der Fehler. Ich brauche deine Kälte, deine Sticheleien, deinen Sarkasmus und deinen gespielten Haß, um mich wirklich lebendig zu fühlen.  
Wenn du das Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht sehen könntest, würdest du zu Höchstformen auflaufen, aber ich weiß, daß du es nur gespielt hast. Ich habe es schon lange gewußt und in den vergangenen Tagen hast du es mir auch gezeigt, auf deine Art und Weise selbstverständlich.

_***No more leaves would toss and spin***_

Das Lächeln verschwindet schlagartig von meinen Lippen, als die kleine Erkenntnis wieder zuschlägt.  
Ob es wohl einfacher für mich wäre, wenn er es mir nicht gezeigt hätte? Wenn er es bis zum Schluß geschafft hätte, mich glauben zu machen, daß er mich haßt?  
Vielleicht, aber es ist doch auch vollkommen unwichtig, denn wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich möchte all die gemeinsamen Erinnerungen nicht missen.  
Im Moment tut es noch weh... Quatsch! Es schmerzt wie die Hölle, es verbrennt mich von innen heraus, es zerreißt mich! Und das Gefühl, daß ich es nicht überleben werde, wird von Minute zu Minute immer stärker.  
Aber eines Tages werde ich auch wieder Land sehen und dann wird das Gefühl, in der Trauer zu ertrinken, langsam schwächer werden.  
Das habe ich von dir gelernt, Severus, auch wenn ich noch nicht wirklich daran glaube.  
Das Lächeln ist zurück und wieder kann ich sein Gesicht vor mir sehen, die hochgezogene Augenbraue, der mißbilligende Ausdruck auf dem ernsten, kantigen Gesicht, das Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen.  
Achtlos, in einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung wische ich die frischen Tränen von meinen Wangen.  
Was ist das bloß für ein Wechselbad?! Warum stoßen mich meine Erinnerungen an Severus immer hin und her zwischen der absoluten Leere und der Wärme einer schönen, geliebten Erinnerung? Wann wird das vorbei sein? Ich fühle die nächste Chaoswelle in mir, die Leere ist stärker als jemals zuvor.  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springe ich auf. Der Stuhl kippt nach hinten und knallt laut klappernd auf den kalten Boden.  
„Merlin! Ich halte das nicht aus!" Wieder fahre ich mir verzweifelt durch die Haare, laufe neben dem Bett auf und ab. Immer schneller. Wie ein Tier im Käfig. Auf und ab.

  
_***The rivers would dry out but swell***_

Ich fühle, wie sich meine Kehle verengt. Obwohl ich immer schneller atme, kommt immer weniger Luft in meine Lungen. Ich könnte auf der Stelle durchdrehen, aber vielleicht tue ich das ja auch schon, wer weiß?  
„Steh auf! Steh auf und schrei mich an! Oder von mir aus kannst du mich auch einfach nur anstarren! Aber tu etwas. Du darfst nicht einfach fort sein!" Ich könnte mich schlagen für so viel Dummheit. Ich schreie ihn an und fühle gleichzeitig, daß ich mir jedes einzelne Wort aus tiefstem Herzen wünsche. Ich wünsche mir wirklich, daß er mich wieder wie Dreck behandelt, Hauptsache er lebt. Das ist dumm und ich tue mir nur selbst weh, aber ich kann gegen dieses Gefühl nichts machen. Ich will ihn wieder haben! Ich will Severus Snape zurück!  
„Nekromantie geht selten gut, Potter." Ich erstarre. Die Stimme kam diesmal nicht aus meiner Fantasie, sie ist real. – Doch es ist nicht seine. Im ersten Moment habe es gedacht, denn sie ist ähnlich, schon seit längerem, seit seinem Stimmbruch, um genau zu sein.  
„Auf der Suche nach einer kleinen, brutalen Freude, Malfoy?" Obwohl ich Draco sonst niemals freiwillig meine Schwächen zeige, kann ich meine Stimme diesmal nicht fest und kräftig klingen lassen.  
Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu kämpfen, es hat doch alles keinen Sinn mehr. Soll Draco seine Freude haben, vielleicht fällt es mir dann leichter, mich dieser Welt zu entziehen und in den Wahnsinn abzugleiten, der mich so herzlich willkommen heißen will.  
Ich bin erbärmlich. Ich hasse es, erbärmlich zu sein, aber ich fühle ganz einfach keine Kraft mehr in mir. Und ich verstehe nicht warum. Ich habe Freunde. Snape war nicht der einzige Mensch in meinem Leben. Also warum schaffe ich es einfach nicht, diese Freunde zu schätzen, mich an ihnen festzuhalten, bis das Gefühl der Leere abgeklungen ist?  
„Sei nicht albern, Potter." Ich beobachte mehr als erstaunt aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Draco sich einen zweiten Stuhl holt und ihn an Severus' Bett zieht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzt er sich und legt seine Hand auf die Severus', die bleich und steif auf der Decke aufliegt.  
„So, albern..." murmle ich kaum hörbar und stelle meinen eigenen Stuhl wieder auf. Dracos Anwesenheit ist merkwürdig tröstend. – Vielleicht ist das meine neue Obsession. Verbrüderung mit dem alten Feind. Das Lächeln kommt ganz automatisch und es fühlt sich gut an.

_***Knowing all too well that this would be the day...***_

„Ich glaube," hebt Draco wieder an und seine Stimme klingt genauso traurig und leer, wie ich mich fühle. „wenn Onkel Severus gewußt hätte, daß so viele Menschen um ihn trauern, wenn er stirbt, hätte er aus lauter Boshaftigkeit seinen eigenen Tod schon viel früher vorgetäuscht. – Er hat solche makaberen Scherze geliebt." Ich fühle, wie meine Augenbraue hinauf zu meinem Haaransatz schnellt, als Draco seine Worte mit einem ehrlich amüsierten Lächeln unterstreicht. Ich glaube, ich habe Draco noch niemals ehrlich lächeln gesehen. Vermutlich täusche ich mich aber auch und es ist genauso falsch wie alle anderen Emotionen auf seinem blassen Gesicht, die er mir bisher gezeigt hat.  
Moment mal...  
„Onkel Severus?" Ich kann mich doch nur verhört haben. Seit wann sind die Snapes mit den Malfoys verwandt? Und warum zur Hölle interessiert es mich überhaupt? Warum rede ich mit ihm? Ich möchte weiter in meinen Gedanken versinken, in aller Ruhe verrückt werden. Ist denn selbst dieser Trost für den Jungen, der überlebt hat zu viel verlangt?  
„Mein Patenonkel." Beantwortet Draco meine Frage und sein Blick, der immer noch auf Severus gerichtet ist, wird merkwürdig weich. „Mein Vater und er sind einmal gute Freunde gewesen. Früher, bevor er den Meister verraten hat." Ich zucke bei seinen Worten zusammen. Draco scheint es bemerkt zu haben, denn er blickt mich vollkommen ausdruckslos, beinahe abwägend an.  
„Sei nicht albern, Potter." Sagt er schließlich wieder und ich fühle, wie ich meine Hände zu Fäusten balle.  
„Ich bin nicht albern, Malfoy! Hör endlich auf mit dem blöden Spiel!" Draco lächelt, traurig, aber auch irgendwie triumphierend.

_***The sunlight held no relief***_

„Er war niemals mein Meister. Ihn so zu nennen, ist nur eine alte Gewohnheit, nichts weiter. Wenn du es dein ganzes Leben eingebleut bekommst, wirst du es so schnell nicht wieder los." Ich bemerke eine Bewegung und richte meinen Blick auf die Hände der beiden. Draco streichelt abwesend mit dem Daumen über Severus' kalte Hand. Und da trifft es mich wie ein Blitz! Nur ich kann so dumm und ignorant sein. Severus hatte schon immer recht gehabt.  
„Tut mir leid, Draco. – Das mit deinem Onkel." Dracos Lächeln zittert ein wenig und für einen Moment habe ich das Gefühl, daß seine Augen dunkel überschattet sind, doch dann schüttelt er den Kopf.  
„Ist schon gut. Dich hat es schlimmer erwischt als mich. Du kannst nicht los lassen. Ich habe mich bereits verabschiedet." Ich weiß, daß ich ihn mit offenem Mund anstarre, doch er beachtet mich nicht weiter, als er aufsteht, sich nach vorne beugt und Severus einen Kuß auf die Stirn gibt. Das hier würde mir im Leben niemand glauben, egal wem ich es auch erzählte.   
Für einen winzigen Moment noch verweilt Dracos Blick auf seinem Onkel, als wolle er sich seine Züge ganz genau einprägen, dann wendet er sich abrupt ab. Bevor er zu Tür hinaus ist, dreht er sich noch einmal zu mir um.  
„Du mußt ihn los lassen, Harry. An der Vergangenheit festzuhalten bringt keinem von euch etwas." Er wendet sich wieder ab und gerade als ich denke, daß er verschwunden ist, höre ich noch einmal seine Stimme, weicher und wärmer als wenige Sekunden zuvor.  
„Ich bin für dich da, Harry." Dann ist er weg. Und bei mir ist es endgültig aus. Ich bin verrückt geworden, habe das alles nur geträumt. Das kann gar nicht real sein, so verrückt ist es. Unmöglich, absolut.  
Draco. Für mich da. Wahrscheinlich auch noch wann immer ich ihn brauche. Ja, ja. Netter Scherz, aber bitte nicht heute.  
Bitte nicht in diesem Leben.

_***The moon sneaked in like a thief***_

Ganz unwillkürlich nehme ich wieder meine zusammengekauerte Stellung ein, ziehe die Knie noch ein wenig enger an mich heran. Es kommt mir auf einmal so vor, als könnte ich die Kälte dieses Raumes erst so richtig spüren, seit Draco ihn verlassen hat.  
Wird es von nun an immer kalt sein?  
Mein Blick haftet wie magisch angezogenen auf Severus' friedlichem Gesicht. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm losreißen und außerdem ist es das letzte, was ich will. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich sein Gesicht in mein Gedächtnis für immer einbrennen, so wie sich das Gesicht Voldemorts dort eingebrannt hat.  
Sein Gesicht will ich dort nicht und ich weiß mit grausamer Gewißheit, Severus' Gesicht werde ich dort nicht haben können.  
Aber vielleicht soll ich das auch nicht. Was hat Draco gesagt? Ich soll ihn loslassen.  
Aber ich habe ihn doch nicht festgehalten! Er ist nicht mehr da.   
Und noch während dieser törichte Gedanken in meinem Kopf widerhallt, weiß ich natürlich haargenau, wie recht er hat. Ich hasse es, Draco recht geben zu müssen, denn da ist ein weiterer Gedanke, der in mir brennt wie kaltes Feuer. Grausam.  
Was bedeutet es für mich, dich loszulassen, Severus? Bedeutet es vergessen? Ich will dich nicht vergessen! Du hast mein Leben geprägt. Ist es denn so falsch, daß ich mich für immer an dich erinnern will?

_„Es gibt Dinge in diesem Leben, Potter, für die es sich zu sterben lohnt. Dein Patenonkel weiß das. Und wenn er sich in diese Gefahr begibt, vor der du ihn unbedingt bewahren willst, obwohl du dazu noch nicht in der Lage bist, dann tut er das, damit du weiterleben kannst. Menschen, die uns lieben bringen Opfer, um uns weitergehen zu lassen. Aber wenn wir sie daran hindern oder ständig den Kopf umwenden und zurückblicken, dann war ihr Opfer umsonst, dann trittst du ihre Erinnerung mit Füßen!"_

Und wieder sind sie da, die verfluchten Tränen! Wann hört das auf!!

**_*And stole my peace of mind*_**

Dinge, für die es sich zu sterben lohnt. War ich so etwas für dich, Severus? Etwas für das es sich lohnen würde, sein Leben zu lassen?  
Warum fühle ich mich dann so wertlos wie ein kleines Stück Dreck? Warum werde ich den Gedanken nicht los, daß es falsch war, daß du sterben mußtest und ich wieder einmal lebe?  
Und plötzlich trifft es mich wieder wie ein Schlag. Ich springe auf, mein Stuhl kratzt mit einem lauten Geräusch über den Steinboden, aber diesmal fällt er nicht.  
Ich renne zur Tür, will raus aus diesem Raum, weg aus seiner Nähe. Ich möchte ihn nicht länger sehen, nicht so. Er sieht so friedlich aus, aber dieser Frieden ist so falsch. Es ist nicht der ehrliche Frieden, den ich in seinen Augen gesehen hab, wenn er zufrieden mit mir war.  
Es ist so falsch! So möchte ich ihn nicht in Erinnerung behalten, so nicht!  
Doch bevor ich sein Zimmer verlasse, drehe ich mich noch einmal um, werfe einen letzten Blick auf dieses Gesicht und ich schaffe es, zu lächeln. Diesmal ohne Tränen, die sofort folgen. Ich werde ihn nicht vergessen, ich kann ihn gar nicht vergessen.  
Er hat ein Stück von mir mitgenommen und ich vermisse diese Stück schmerzlich, aber er hat mir auch etwas da gelassen und vielleicht, wenn ich es wirklich versuche, kann ich das in mir bewahren und es halten, damit es mir die Kraft gibt, um weiterzugehen.  
Ohne immer wieder zurück zu blicken.

_***And left my heart blind on this coursed day*  
*The day you went away***_

In wenigen Tagen beginnen in Hogwarts die Weihnachtsferien. Hermine und Ron wollten hier bleiben, um mich zu trösten, um für mich da zu sein. Doch ich konnte sie überreden, daß ich das nicht will. Ich brauche meine Zeit für mich.  
Sie haben mich verstanden, glaube ich. Sogar Sirius scheint mich verstanden zu haben. Und das überrascht mich doch am meisten. Und ich fühle mich schlecht, daß ich so denke, aber ich kann mich gegen diesen Gedanken leider nicht wehren.  
Sirius und Severus, sie haben sich mit Leidenschaft gehaßt und ihr Haß aufeinander ließ sich nicht so einfach überwinden, wie der zwischen Severus und mir. Und trotzdem, er versteht meine Trauer, daß ich nicht bei ihm sein möchte. Wir haben noch viel Zeit miteinander.

_***They said you´re somewhere save***_

Schnee rieselt leise und gespenstig tröstend auf uns hinunter. Die meisten Schüler sind da, um an seiner Beerdigung teilzunehmen, auch wenn ich vielen ansehe, daß sie gerne woanders wären. Die verbliebenen Slytherins sind die einzigen, denen ich echte Trauer ansehe. Für sie ist Severus ein Held, ein Vorbild, denn er hat vor so vielen Jahren den Weg aus Dunkelheit zurück gefunden, um ihnen zu sagen, wo sie langgehen müssen.  
Ob sie ihm so dankbar sind, wie ich? Ob sie ihn vermissen werden?

_***My eyes see only a grave***_

Ich weiß, daß Dumbledore eine Rede hält, Severus' Andenken zurück in die Köpfe aller Schüler ruft und seine Leistungen und Verdienste all denen erklärt, die bis zuletzt nicht gewußt haben, was der verhaßte Zaubertranklehrer für sie getan hat.  
Aber ich höre seine Worte nicht. Ich muß sie nicht hören. Ich weiß, wer Severus war und ich weiß, was er getan hat. Ich weiß, was ich verloren habe. Ich brauche keinen Albus Dumbledore, der mir das begreiflich macht.  
Ich höre Schritte hinter mir, doch ich drehe mich nicht um. Ich weiß, wer an mich herantritt und ich spüre ein kleines Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.

**_*It all seemed so untrue*_**

Er wird da sein. Er kann Severus nicht ersetzen, in keiner Weise, aber er weiß das. Und das ist es, was ihn von den anderen unterscheidet. Er weiß genau, daß er mir keinen Trost, keine Hoffnung geben kann, weil er glaubt, Severus' Platz einnehmen zu können.  
Er ist da und das wird eines Tages reichen. Jetzt noch nicht. Lange noch nicht. Aber irgendwann.  
Wann... Es kümmert ihn nicht, ich weiß es. Unter seiner ungeduldigen, kalten Maske hat er mehr Geduld als alle anderen.  
„Danke, Draco." Er antwortet nicht. Nickt nur.  
Der schlimmste Moment einer Beerdigung ist, wenn der Sarg in die Erde hinab gelassen wird. Bis zu diesem Moment ist eine törichte Hoffnung da, doch noch etwas tun zu können. Doch wenn der Sarg in dem großen Loch verschwindet, dann sinkt etwas ins Bewußtsein ein, das alle Hoffnung für immer löscht.  
Mir geht es nicht anders.

**_*This pain that I went through since that day*_**

Das ist endgültig. Sobald die Erde auf dem Sarg liegt, gibt es nie wieder ein Zurück. Bis vor einigen Tagen hätte ich nicht sagen können, welcher Tag nun genau der schlimmste meines Lebens war, aber jetzt weiß ich es.  
Der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens war der Tag, an dem Severus Snape mich verlassen hat. Ich mag erbärmlich, egoistisch, ein dummes, kleines Kind sein, aber es ist so.

**_*The day you went away*_**

ENDE

----------------------------------------------  
  
**Letzte Worte:**   
Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich hasse diese Geschichte. Die Idee an sich, noch einmal etwas aus Harrys Sicht zu schreiben, gefiel mir zunächst sehr gut. Das passende Lied hatte ich auch, aber die Umsetzung war schwierig.  
Harry kam und kommt mir zu ... ich weiß auch nicht ... er gefällt mir in der Geschichte nicht, aber ich hab ihn auch nicht anders hingekriegt.  
**Kiki** und ** Draca ** ist es zu verdanken, daß es überhaupt fertig geworden ist. Ich wollte die ganze Sache hier eigentlich nach der Hälfte schon wieder löschen, bin also an dem Verbrechen nur Teilschuld *g*  
**Sagt mir bitte unbedingt, was ihr denkt, diesmal sind mir Kritiken und ehrliche Meinungen noch mal viel wichtiger als sonst!**  



End file.
